


Ten ways to love

by Cecinashi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, also goes for other ships i guess, tapdances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecinashi/pseuds/Cecinashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wellll</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten ways to love

1\. Wake up before he does to prepare him breakfast, every day again. Because nothing makes you happier than being able to take care of him.

2\. Dress yourself with his sweaters, even when they are almost like dresses to you.

3\. Smile a bit and think of him every time you see his favorite snack in the grocery store. Put it in your cart.

4\. Knit him sweaters out of wool and pester him into wearing them during the winter times.

5\. When full moon rises, stay awake with him until you fall asleep in his arms on the couch at 2 AM.

6\. When he shows the slightest symptom of illness, refuse to allow him to get out bed and smear all kinds of homemade potions and ointments on him.

7\. Touch his cheek, pat his shoulder and longingly gaze into his eyes when you are too flustered to pronounce the worlds “I love you”.

8\. Snuggle up to him in bed and wrap yourself around him completely.

9\. Whisper into his ear how much you love him when you think he is asleep. Accidentally kick him when he startles you by suddenly returning said words because he wasn’t sleeping yet after all.

10\. Cling onto him so firmly while you are sleeping that there is no way he can get up without taking you with him. Be not bothered at all and while he prepares himself coffee, continue to cling onto him like a koala. Somehow, manage to continue sleeping on him while you are clinging onto him and he is preparing himself breakfast. Reject all logic or gravity with the power of your soulmate-level love.


End file.
